


Sem aviso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As consequências tinham que a alcançar em algum momento.





	Sem aviso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827150) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #036 - consequences (consequências).

Quando Peggy voltou de sua última missão, Angie tinha partido. Sem aviso, sem bilhete, sem nada, ela só partiu, levando todas as suas coisas. O primeiro pensamento de Peggy foi que ela tinha sido levada, mas algumas ligações foram o bastante para descobrir que ela simplesmente se mudou, para seguir seu sonho de ser uma atriz. Peggy deveria ter suspeitado, ela nunca estava em casa, estava sempre fora em missões, deixando Angie sozinha, e as consequências tinham que a alcançar em algum momento, mas ela pensou que teria tempo, mais tempo, sinais. Mas não teve, e não havia nenhum sinal.


End file.
